


Stop

by c2t2



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Language, Self-Hatred, Violence, implied romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2t2/pseuds/c2t2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mugen is beyond redemption (implied MuFu)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shitballs, this went dark.

Stop!

How dare you! How dare you say that!

Do you know who I am? Do you know what I’ve done?

I used to think that I would never grow old. Do you want to know why? Bathing in the blood of the innocent is supposed to keep you young, and I’ve spent _days_ caked in the stuff. It flakes off in black dust, did you know that?

Stop saying my name like that!

I’ve slaughtered entire villages and then burned them to the ground. When people refused to give up their money, saying they had none, we would drown their children in front of them until they fuckin _found_ some.

Sometimes, they were either really attached to their money or they were telling the truth. I never knew which.

Do you get it now? Do you see? Don’t give me that bullshit, you dumb cunt! Can’t you see?

I know you’ve heard the sound of men dying. I’ve introduced you to it myself. Guess what else I know? When they’re being hacked apart, a dying child squeals like a pig. A dying woman yowls like a cat. Killing a pregnant woman should sound like a little of both, but actually she screamed like a caught rabbit.

Are you getting the picture, yet? Even you can’t be this stupid! Don’t say that to me!

I fed a man his own entrails once. Don’t believe me? Look me in the eyes and see if I’m lying.

How dare you!

Everyone else who’s ever looked at me says I have the eyes of a rabid dog. What is your fucking problem? Are your eyes broken, or is it your brain?

I’ve died three times. Yes, _died_. Know why I keep coming back? Hell doesn’t fuckin want me.

So why would you?

Stop it! Don’t come near me! I’ve _raped_ before, do you hear me? After a raid, sometimes we’d bring a girl or two - girls just like you - on the ship with us for the after-party. The younger the better! We’d pass them around all night until they stopped screaming.

Do you want to know why they stopped screaming? Do you want to know _why_ _we lost interest_ when they stopped screaming?

We threw them overboard afterwards. We were never that far from land, so some of them might have survived. Go find one. Tell her what you told me. She’ll set you straight.

Stop it! Don’t look at me like that! Don’t reach out to me like that! Stop saying my name!

You can’t possibly forgive that! You can’t forgive it because I know. After all those times, I _know_ when a man has done that to a woman. That man in the eyepatch; those brothers that came looking for me; what happened to you was my fault. What they did to you was my fault.

Stop it! I’m not even human. Are you _crying_ for me? I’ve never cried, not once. I don’t remember having parents and I never shed one tear in my life. Don’t say it! _Don’t say you love me_!

How could you! Stop! Just touching me is making you dirty. Stop it! How dare you! Breathing the same air as me is polluting you! Shame on you! You’re contaminating yourself!

Stop…

Please…

Don’t you know what I’ve done?

**Author's Note:**

> Notes in my LJ


End file.
